


Rise and Shine

by Velence



Category: Moonlight - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick war hin- und hergetigert. Er blieb vor seinem ältesten Freund stehen. „Hast du mir zugehört?“, fragte er aufgebracht und strich sich mit der Hand über die Haare. „Ich habe meine Frau umgebracht.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„Sie ist tot. Ich habe Coraline umgebracht."

Mick war in Josefs Hills House gestürmt. Josef hatte es erst vor Kurzem erworben und war mitten im Umbau nach seinen Wünschen. Einige Bauplanen hingen von den Wänden, ein paar Möbel waren schon eingetroffen. Der Pool auf der Terrasse war ein leeres Betonloch, aber der Ausblick von dort über Los Angeles war großartig.

Josef, der sich sein neues Sofa mit seinem Freshie geteilt hatte, stand auf und ging Mick entgegen. Die Frau verzog sich diskret auf die Terrasse und lümmelte sich auf eine Liege.

„Trink einen Schluck", sagte Josef, um Mick zu beruhigen. Er öffnete die Minibar, in einem versteckten Fach befanden sich verkorkte Flaschen mit Blut. „Strom und Wasser habe ich, nur das Umzugsunternehmen mit meinen Möbeln lässt auf sich warten. Aber man soll nicht undankbar sein. Ich schätze mich glücklich, die Wunder der Technik genießen zu können."

Mick war hin- und hergetigert. Er blieb vor seinem ältesten Freund stehen. „Hast du mir zugehört?", fragte er aufgebracht und strich sich mit der Hand über die Haare. „Ich habe meine Frau umgebracht."

„Was ist passiert?" Mit einer Handbewegung deutete er auf sein neues Sofa, doch Mick war zu unruhig, um still sitzen zu können.

„Sie ist verbrannt. Heilige..., das muss der schrecklichste Tod für einen Vampir sein. Bei lebendigem Leib von den Flammen verzehrt zu werden."

„Wolltest du sie töten?"

„Nein, nein, natürlich nicht!" Mick fuhr in seiner Bewegung zu seinem Freund herum. „Coraline hatte das Mädchen, Beth, gekidnappt. Das Feuer... der Kerzenleuchter ist umgekippt und hat alles entzündet. Ich musste mich um das Kind kümmern, und als ich zurück ins Haus wollte, stand sie am Fenster umringt von Flammen."

Josef hatte sich gemütlich auf die Polster gefläzt, er kannte das ewige Gezeter über Coraline jetzt seit über dreißig Jahren. Seine Ruhe ärgerte Mick. Josef wagte es nicht, zu sagen, wie froh er war, dass diese unsägliche Ehe endlich ein Ende gefunden hatte. Vielleicht nicht unter den gewünschten Umständen, doch der Tod war scheinbar das einzige, was sie wirklich hatte scheiden können.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du musstest das unschuldige Kind retten. Coraline hätte die Kleine niemals entführen dürfen", spielte er die Ereignisse mit leiser Stimme herunter. Ihm war bewusst, dass Micks Schuldkomplex von allein genug Schaden anrichtete.

„Sie ist tot", spuckte Mick mit Entsetzen aus.

„Ja! Herrje, wahrscheinlich hätte sie das Mädchen in einen Vampir verwandelt, wenn du nicht dazwischen gegangen wärst." Josef stellte sein leeres Glas ab und ging zu Mick. „Wie geht es der Kleinen?" Er legte eine Hand auf Micks Oberarm. Mick stieß ihn nicht weg.

„Beth hat es ganz gut überstanden. Ihre Mutter hat sie fest in die Arme geschlossen, nachdem ich sie ihr zurückgebracht habe. Ich hoffe, sie kann alles vergessen." Der Vampir war betrübt. Er nahm endlich einen Schluck. Die ganze Zeit hatte er das Glas mit starren Fingern festgehalten. Das Plasma hatte sich von den festen Bestandteilen des Blutes getrennt. Er schwenkte das Glas, damit sich die Bestandteile wieder vereinten.

„Du solltest nach Hause fahren und duschen. Du riechst wie ein Lagerfeuer."

Mick schnüffelte am Ärmel seiner Jacke. „Ich war dreiunddreißig Jahre mit ihr verheiratet. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie tot ist. Dass ich sie getötet habe." Seine Stimme war mit jedem Satz leiser, verzagter geworden. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Auf der Liege hinter der Glasfront räkelte sich Josefs Freshie anzüglich. Ihre Beine waren fantastisch. Irgendwann würde die Zeit kommen, da Josef sie tötete. Callgirls waren eine feine Sache, sie nahmen jeden einigermaßen harmlosen Fetisch gegen Geld hin, und sei es nun Blutsaugen. Von Vampiren war niemals die Rede.

„Ich kann dir einen frischen Drink anbieten, wenn du bleiben willst", säuselte Josef und starrte nach draußen.

Mick folgte seinem Blick zu dem Freshie, dann zu seinem Freund. „Nein, danke. Aber ich würde gerne hier bleiben, in Gesellschaft."

Josef nickte.

„Ich glaube, ich realisiere erst morgen, dass Coraline wirklich tot ist. Dass sie nie wieder zurückkommt." Mick schlurfte zum Glastisch, stellte sein Glas ab und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder.

„Bleib solange du willst, du musst allerdings mit Gartenliegen oder dem Sofa Vorlieb nehmen", klärte er auf. Josef war froh, ihn zu sehen. Nach ihrer letzten Auseinandersetzung, in der es um Coraline ging, hatte Josef geglaubt, Mick nie wieder zu sehen. Deshalb bemühte er sich, möglichst freundlich zu sein, ohne ihn unter Druck zu setzen. „Kann ich sonst etwas für dich tun?"

„Nein."

„Stört es dich, wenn ich...?" Josef wandte sich halb von ihm ab und deutete mit dem Kopf auf das Freshie.

„Geh nur."

Josef schlenderte auf die Terrasse und hockte sich zu seinem Freshie auf die Liege. Die Luft war vom Frühlingsduft erfüllt. Rings in der Umgebung sprossen frische Knospen. Seine Terrasse war geschützt vor Wind und fremden Blick. Die Frau bot ihm ihren Arm an. Josef nahm ihre Hand in seine und schnupperte dem Duft ihres Blutes folgend vom Handgelenk über die Armbeuge bis zu ihrem Hals.

Mick hatte einen perfekten Ausblick auf das Treiben.

Josef strich ihr langes, braunes Haar über die Schulter nach hinten und versenkte seine Fangzähne in ihr zartes Fleisch. Mick sah, wie die Frau lautlos den Mund öffnete und gleichzeitig die Augen schloss. Sie war es offensichtlich gewöhnt, gebissen zu werden und genoss es.

Mit dem anderen Arm umgarnte Josef ihren Rücken und presste ihren Körper fester an seinen. Das schnelle Schlagen des Herzen, das in seinem Ohren dröhnte, war berauschend. Erst als das Pumpen leiser wurde, hörte er auf, an ihr zu saugen. Er entließ sie sacht in die weiche Unterlage der Liege.

Mick ertrug den Anblick nicht weiter. Er stand auf und streunte durch das Hills House. Er dachte daran, dass er eine Dusche gebrauchen konnte und machte sich auf die Suche danach.

Tatsächlich fand er auch eine. Leider gab es keine Handtücher, also suchte Mick weiter. In Josefs begehbarem Kleiderschrank entdeckte er, was das Herz eines elegantes Mannes erwärmen konnte. Von Armani bis Versace war alles vorhanden, sogar Handtücher.

Mit seiner Beute machte sich Mick auf den Weg ins Bad. Unter der Dusche verloren sich seine Gedanken an Coraline für kurze Zeit. Das warme Wasser war eine echte Wohltat. Der Vampir ließ seine Hände wieder und wieder durch das Haar und über das Gesicht gleiten.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten trat Josef ein. „Ah, gut, du hast den Schrank also entdeckt", sagte er, als er das Handtuch auf dem Toilettendeckel liegen sah. Im Bad gab es noch keine Schränke oder andere Ablagemöglichkeiten.

Mick stellte die Dusche ab und schob die Glastür offen. „Ich dachte schon, ich wäre durch ein Wurmloch in das Haus eines Modedesigners gestolpert." Er trat aus der Nasszelle. Josef reichte ihm ein Handtuch und drehte sich weg. Durch den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken konnte er allerdings alles sehen. Der jüngeren Vampir war in exzellenter Form.

Mick legte sich Baumwolle um seine Hüften. Bevor Josef ihn beim Beobachten erwischen konnte, ging er raus auf den Flur.

„Kann ich mir einen Pyjama von dir leihen?" Mick kam ihm hinterher. Er hatte sich ein zweites Handtuch um die Schultern gelegt, nachdem er damit die Haare angetrocknet hatte.

Josef klatschte in die Hände. „Eine Übernachtungsparty. Ich wünschte, wir hätten Kissen für eine Kissenschlacht! Wir könnten auch ins Penthouse fahren."

Der jüngere Vampir winkte ab. „Schon okay. Wer weiß, ob ich überhaupt schlafen kann."

Mick schlüpfte in einen Sweater und eine ausgelatschte Jogginghose, da er doch etwas breiter als Josef war. Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer und streckten sich je einer auf dem Sofa und der andere auf einer Liege aus. Josef erzählte ein paar Anekdoten, während Mick mehr oder weniger zuhörte. Er dachte an Coraline. Er wünschte sich, dass er die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte. Er wollte Coralines Leben nicht auf seinem Gewissen haben. Vielleicht hätte Mick sie retten können, wenn er das Feuer gelöscht hätte, statt Beth nach draußen zu bringen.

Irgendwann hatte Josef aufgehört zu reden und war eingeschlafen. Micks schlief mit schweren Augenliedern Stunden später ein.

Josef hockte im Schneidersitz auf seiner Liege, als er am folgenden Tag aufwachte. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die ihre Schatten warfen, hatten den älteren Vampir geweckt. Er bevorzugte es für gewöhnlich, in völliger Dunkelheit zu schlafen.

Mick blinzelte ihn an. „Ähm, guten Morgen. Hast du mich beobachtet?" Er rieb sich die Augen.

„Ein bisschen. Du siehst so friedlich aus, wenn du den Mund hältst." Josef grinste. Er stand auf, ehe Mick ihn seinerseits genauer in Augenschein nehmen konnte. Seit der Nacht, in der Josef realisiert hatte, wie schön Mick war, drehten sich seine Gedanken wie in einem Hamsterrad um ihn.

Jetzt, da Coraline tot war, konnte er hoffen, aber er versuchte sein Bestes, sich nicht in illusorischen Vorstellungen zu verzetteln.

„Danke", murmelte Mick ironisch.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Josef.

„Mir geht's gut." Beide wussten, dass es eine Lüge war.

„Was machst du heute?"

Mick stand auf und streckte sich. „Ich werde mich der Community stellen, sie sollen das Urteil über mich fällen." Josef blickte ihn überrascht an. „Ich habe einen von uns getötet, falls du es schon vergessen hast. Ich kann... Ich kann doch nicht einfach so zur Tagesordnung übergehen!", erwiderte er auf Josefs Blick.

„Mick, das ist verrückt. Du hast mir selbst gesagt, dass es ein Unfall war. Du wolltest sie nicht töten!"

„Das muss die Community der Vampire entscheiden."

Josef schüttelte den Kopf. Coraline war nicht durch sein Verschulden gestorben. Sie hatte das Kind verwandeln wollen, was in Vampirkreisen verboten war. Beth' Körper hätte niemals erwachsen werden können. Die Cleaner, die die Verhandlungen führten, würden Micks Selbstanklage abschmettern.

„Fein, in Ordnung, hör nicht auf mich. Wenn du das tun musst, musst du das tun." Josef war wütend und schnippisch.

Mick stand für einen Moment unschlüssig im Raum. „Ich werde jetzt gehen."


	2. Chapter 2

Vor etwa sechs Wochen hatte Josef in seinem Penthouse in Los Angeles eine Party gegeben. Von den wenigen hundert Vampiren, die in der Stadt lebten, waren noch weniger eingeladen, die sich in den gleichen, wohlhabenden Kreisen bewegten. Unter den Partygästen befanden sich Freshies beiderlei Geschlechts, um stets für frischen Blutnachschub zu sorgen. Essen und Trinken? Josef konnte sich nicht weniger drum scheren, Blut war... so viel erfüllender.

Josef hatte keine Skrupel, Menschen zu töten, doch darum ging es nicht. Er hatte gerne schöne Menschen um sich. Und sei es nur, um von ihnen zu naschen. Der laufende Proteinshake für zwischendurch.

Natürlich waren ebenfalls Mick und seine Frau Coraline eingeladen. Da sie jedoch wieder einmal im Clinch lagen, kamen beide getrennt.

Josef schaute zum Eingang, als Coraline in einem atemberaubendem, roten Kleid eintrat. Diverse Blicke lagen augenblicklich auf ihr. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Coraline war wie prickelnder Champagner - wenn man genug von ihr intus hatte, wurde jedem irgendwann schlecht. Wahrscheinlich empfand nur Josef so, weil er den Kater danach kannte.

Coraline kam direkt auf den Gastgeber zu und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Josef."

„Coraline."

„Ich beiße nicht." Ihr Lächeln wurde eine Spur anzüglicher. „Es sei denn, du bittest mich darum."

Sie hielt ihm noch immer die Hand entgegen. Der andere Vampir spielte mit und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. „Ich bereue fast, Van Helsing nicht eingeladen zu haben. Der kümmert sich wenigstens um bissige Gäste."

Der Vampir, mit dem sich Josef unterhalten hatte, entfernte sich, als er die unterkühlte Atmosphäre zwischen den beiden spürte.

„Eifersucht heißt dein Problem", gab sie zurück, drückte die Schultern nach hinten und ihr Dekollete nach vorn.

„Auf deine Brüste? Wir sind hier in Los Angeles. Wenn ich Brüste wollte, wäre das mein geringstes Problem."

„Mick und du, ihr müsstest nur mich teilen lernen, dann hätten wir alle keine Probleme." Coraline zog eine Augenbraue kokett hoch. Sie amüsierte sich köstlich über Josefs sauren Gesichtsausdruck.

„Du wirst ihn verlieren, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit."

Coralines Lächeln wurde nun breiter und überzeugter. „Er hat kein Interesse an dir."

„Selbst wenn dem so ist... Mick ist unabhängig. Seine Detektei läuft gut. Er hat sich verändert, das dürfte dir nicht entgangen sein. Er nabelt sich von dir ab und du versucht verzweifelt ihn zu halten, indem du deine Krallen in sein Fleisch schlägst."

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Mein Mick würde sich nie auf dich einlassen."

„Das tut er bereits", erwiderte Josef.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte Coraline es nicht verbergen. In ihrem Gesicht konnte er sehen, dass die Zweifel Saat geschlagen hatten. „Er gehört mir. Ich kann mit ihm machen, was ich will. Er kommt immer zu mir zurück!" Verärgerung klang in ihrer Stimme durch, auch wenn sie nach außen triumphierte.

Josef schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Na, na, na, Sklaverei ist längst passé, Coraline."

Wütende Augen blitzten ihn zornig an. Coraline rauschte ab. Sie hatte genügend Verehrer auf dieser Party, um sich zu vergnügen und Josefs Worte zu vergessen.

Josef sah ihr nach. Ihre ärgerliche Miene war verpufft, sobald sie den nächsten hübschen Mann gesichtet hatte. Josef kümmerte sich nicht weiter um sie.

Er hatte bereits ein Freshie im Auge. Eine große Asiatin mit langen, schwarzen Haaren. Kaum hatte Josef Blickkontakt mit ihr aufgenommen, schlängelte sie sich elegant durch die Vampire und Menschen zu ihm.

„Lass uns in woanders hingehen", schlug SinLung - das war ihr Name - ihm vor. Instinktiv wusste sie, dass ihre Ablenkung mehr als willkommen war.

Sie gingen in Josefs Schlafzimmer. SinLung ließ sich aufs Bett nieder. Ihre Handtasche rutschte von ihrer Schulter. Sie öffnete sie und holte ihr Besteck hervor. Josef setzte sich hinter sie aufs Bett. Er berührte sie nur leicht. Geduldig wartete er, bis sich SinLung den Schuss gesetzt hatte. Drogen im Blut des Freshies mit aufzunehmen war ein Extrakick, den Josef bei Zeiten sehr schätzte.

SinLung lehnte sich gegen ihn zurück. Sie waren vollständig bekleidet und dennoch war es sehr erregend, ihre Hauptschlagader ganz nah an seinem Mund zu haben. Mit einer Hand kraulte sie Josefs Nacken.

Josef wartete etwas, bis das Heroin durch ihren Körper pumpte, dann biss er in ihren Hals. Fast zärtlich hatte er die Ader geöffnet, sodass die Wunde seines Lieblingsfreshies schnell und unauffällig abheilen konnte. SinLungs Mund öffnete sich, sie lehnte sich weiter zurück. Ihr Kopf lag jetzt auf seiner Schulter. Mit dem herrlichen Blut nahm er ihre Drogenwonne und Schwerelosigkeit auf. Josefs Augen waren geschlossen, während er gierig saugte. Eine träge, wohlige Wärme erfasste seinen Körper und legte seinen Geist lahm.

Er merkte gar nicht, wie ihr Körper weich und schlaff wurde und sie gegen ihn sackte. Ihre Hand, die ihn bis eben liebkost hatte, fiel zur Seite. SinLung atmete nicht mehr. Sie hatte sich einen tödlichen Schuss verpasst. Josef merkte es in seinem Rausch erst, als er es in ihrem Blut schmeckte.

Erschreckt flogen seine Augen auf. Seine Zähne lösten sich aus ihrer Haut. Da sie keinen Halt mehr hatte, rutschte SinLungs Körper einfach von der Bettkante auf den Teppich. Der Vampir wollte aufstehen, taumelte rückwärts, wäre beinahe über das Bett gestolpert. Seine Augen waren entsetzt geweitet.

Er hatte ihren Tod geschmeckt.

Nie hatte Josef etwas Entsetzlicheres empfunden. Es war, als hätte der Tod Höchstselbst seine Pranken nach ihm ausgestreckt und seinen eisigen Atem in Josefs Nacken gehaucht. Josef fiel buchstäblich auf die Knie. Ihm war klar, dass sie tot war, trotzdem musste er es überprüfen. Er beugte sich tief über ihre Brust, aber es war kein Herzschlag zu hören.

Ein Schluchzer entwich Josefs Mund. Schnell schlug er sich die Hand darüber. Ihm war regelrecht der Hals zugeschnürt vor Entsetzen. Er rappelte sich hoch und wankte ins Badezimmer. Er konnte ihren Tod immer noch schmecken und fühlen. Fahrig schloss er hinter sich ab und krabbelte in die Badewanne.

Das war böser, böser Trip. Nie wieder Junkies, schwor er sich.

Josef ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Kühle der Wanne sinken. Der Tod, die hautnahe Erfahrung des Todes, hatte ihm jegliche Wärme, jede Leichtigkeit geraubt und nur Schwärze übriggelassen.

Die Lektion, einen Menschen nicht bis zum letzten Tropfen auszusagen, hatte er bereits sehr früh gelernt. Das Sterben, die Angst und Panik verdarben den roten Lebenssaft. Aber es war nichts im Vergleich zu diesem Tod, der ihn völlig unvorbereitet getroffen hatte.

Er lag da mit geschlossenen Augen und wartete darauf, dass dieses Gefühl verschwand, als es vorsichtig an der Tür klopfte. „Besetzt", brüllte Josef heiser.

„Josef, ich bin's", erklang Micks Stimme. „Deine Gäste vermissen dich."

„Solange die Freshies am Leben sind, vermisst mich keiner." Sein Satz endete in einem Krächzen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte der jüngere Vampir nach. Er drückte den Türgriff herunter. „Du hast abgeschlossen?"

„Verschwinde." Josef legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn. „Kümmere dich um Coraline, bevor sie mir ein Ohr abkaut. Oder Schlimmeres."

„Josef, lass mich rein."

Er war wirklich nicht in der Stimmung mit jemandem zu reden geschweige denn mit Mick. Wenn der jüngere Vampir auch nur ein Wort über Coraline verlor... Beide konnten ihm gestohlen bleiben, Josef wollte nur, dass das Gefühl von Tod, das von seinem Körper und Geist Besitz ergriffen hatte, verschwand.

Mick klopfte lauter an die Tür, als Josef nicht antwortete, und rief erneut seinen Namen.

„Scheidung! Ich plädiere für Scheidung, schließlich bist du nicht katholisch", murrte Josef böse in seiner Badewanne. „Oder doch?"

In dem Moment ging krachend die Tür auf. Der Griff knallte gegen die Wand und hinterließ eine hässliche Delle. Josefs Augen öffneten sich erschreckt. Er fand seinen Freund kniend am Rand der Badewanne vor.

„Fehlt dir etwas? Du siehst ganz blass aus!" Mick berührte seinen Arm, der auf dem Rand der Wanne lag. „Ich habe das tote Mädchen gesehen."

Josef sah ihn an. Sein Widerstand zerbrach in dem Moment und ein paar Tränen liefen über seine Wange. Er konnte nicht in Worten fassen, wie er sich fühlte, aber es unverkennbar: er war ein Häufchen Elend.

Mick beugte sich vor und zog ihn in seine tröstenden Arme. „Schon gut, schon gut, Josef. Alles in Ordnung", flüsterte der jüngere Vampir leise. Er streichelte ihm beruhigend den Rücken, was seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte. Josef fasste sich langsam und tatsächlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass es ihm etwas besser ging.

„Danke", krächzte Josef. Er war beschämt, so eine Blöße gezeigt zu haben, und stierte auf den Boden. „Ich...", versuchte er sich zu erklären und wagte es, Mick anzublicken, der besorgt zurückschaute. Und wieder waren seine Worte im Kosmos der Verwirrung verschwunden. Er starrte einfach nur.

Zögerlich bewegte Mick seinen Kopf in Josefs Richtung. Als er innehielt, ergriff Josef die Initiative und küsste ihn. Seine Lippen war überraschend weich. Mick war einen Moment völlig überrumpelt, bevor er den Kuss erwiderte. Seine Hand grub sich in Josefs kurze Haare an dessen Hinterkopf, während sich Josef gegen die Wanne drückte.

Als er sich mit seiner Hand am Rand festhalten wollte, glitt er weg und der Kuss löste sich unfreiwillig.

Micks Mund klappte auf. Er hatte rot durchblutete Lippen, die köstlich aussahen. „Ich... wir... das war nicht meine Absicht."

Josef spürte einen Stich der Enttäuschung. Er winkte ab. „Du wolltest mich trösten..." Er stand auf und versuchte, möglichst galant, aus der Badewanne zu steigen, doch es schaute er nach einem wackeligen Ententanz aus.

Er ging zum Spiegel und betrachtete sich nüchtern. „Ich denke, wir sollten die Cleaner rufen."

Josef atmete einmal tief durch. Er straffte sein Hemd und setzte sich jetzt viel selbstsicherer in Bewegung. Mick kam ihm hinterher ins Schlafzimmer. SinLung lag unberührt auf dem Boden. Josef kniete sich neben sie und strich weich über ihre leblose Hand. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was in Mick diese Geste auslöste.

Anstelle von Mick besuchte Coraline Josef einige Tage nach der Party in seinem Büro. Er war ein Yuppie, wie es im Buche stand. Die Achtziger Jahre waren sein Jahrzehnt, das später nur noch von dem Boom in den frühen Neunzigern mit weiterem Reichtum gekrönt wurde.

Josef saß hinter seinem großen Schreibtisch. „Ich werde meine Sekretärin feuern."

„Sie ist hübsch? Hast du sie wegen ihres Dekolletés ausgewählt?" Coraline zwinkerte ihm zu und hob charmant drohend den Zeigefinger. „Erzähl mir, hast du schon an ihr geknabbert?"

„Du solltest nicht immer von dir auf andere schließen."

„Ein Wunder, dass du mein Dekolleté nie genauer in Augenschein genommen hast", sagte dir dunkelhaarige Schönheit und machte ihrerseits einige Schritte auf ihn zu. Der Ausblick in ihren Ausschnitt war verlockend.

„Wo doch schon fast jeder Mann ran durfte."

Coralines Augen schmälerten sich zu Schlitzen. Niemand nannte sie eine Schlampe, auch wenn es der Wahrheit entsprach. Beide hatten sie den Sommer der Liebe genossen und taten es jetzt auch immer. Nur allmählich wurde diese Freiheit von AIDS unterspült. „Wer ohne Sünde ist, werfe den ersten Stein."

„Wir sind nicht hier, um die hohe Schule der Phrasendrescherei zu verfeinern. Also, was kann ich für dich tun, außer deine Brüste bewundern?", fragte Josef. Eine Hand strich abwesend über die Kante seines massiven Schreibtischs.

„Was ist auf deiner Party passiert?" Scharf beobachtete Coraline seine Reaktion. „Zwischen dir und Mick?"

„Weshalb?" Josef wirkte unbeteiligt, aber innerlich war er überrascht. Seit dem Kuss mied Mick ihn und bisher hatte Josef keinen triftigen Grund gefunden, ihn aufzusuchen.

„Er distanziert sich von mir."

„Und du glaubst, es ist meine Schuld?" Unschuldig legte er eine Hand auf seine Brust. „Ich habe ihn seither nicht gesehen."

Ihre Augenbrauen zuckten überrascht. Sie zog ihre Schlüsse. „Ein Freshie ist auf deiner Party gestorben, dabei siehst du es doch nicht gern, wenn sie auf deinen Partys sterben."

„Man bringt schließlich auch nicht die ganze Kuh um, wenn man Milch will."

Coraline nickte beipflichtend. „Mick hat mit gezwitschert, du warst den Freshie höchstpersönlich unter die Erde gebracht und er musste dir dabei helfen, das Problem zu lösen. Zumindest hat er mir das erzählt. Mick hat sehr lange nach dir gesucht."

„Was willst du damit andeuten?", fragte Josef scharf, dem ihre Anwesenheit allmählich missfiel.

„Dass du scharf bist auf meinen Mann!", erwiderte sie bissig und machte einen energischen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Er hat nach mir gesucht!" Josef rollte mit den Augen. „Du lieferst ihm jeden Tag mindestens einen Grund, sich von dir scheiden zu lassen."

„Ich bin nicht blind. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, dass du ihn plötzlich so ansiehst, aber du siehst ihn anders an. Und ich sage dir eins: Lass die Finger von ihm!" Coraline zeigte mit ihrem ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf ihn.

„Nervös? Ja, bestimmt, weil ich ihm näher bin als du es je warst", triumphierte Josef lautstark. „Ihr wart geschiedene Leute, als du ihn in einen Vampir verwandelt hast! Jetzt bist du nichts mehr als eine schlechte Droge, von der er nicht mehr loskommt."

Eine schallende Ohrfeige erwischte Josefs rechte Wange. Schockiert befühlte der Vampir seine brennende Haut.

„Als ob du je jemand sein könntest, den er will. Du bist nicht einmal eine Frau." Coraline schnaubte und rauschte ab.

Noch während ihres Abgangs rief Josef ihr hinterher: „Fauch mich nicht wegen etwas an, das du schon vor langer Zeit verbockt hast!"


	3. Chapter 3

Josef klingelte einmal kurz und ließ sich danach selbst in Micks Appartement/ Büro. Er wusste, dass er da war. „Mick", rief er laut, steuerte direkt auf den Kühlschrank zu und lud sich auf ein Glas Blut ein.

„Was wäre, wenn ich einen Klienten hier gehabt hätte?"

„Dann hätte ich ihn oder sie eingeladen, doch ein Glas Traubensaft mit mir zu trinken."

„Was machst du hier?"

Josef prostete ihm mit seinem Glas zu. „Wonach sieht es aus?"

„Mich nerven. Ich muss arbeiten."

„Du arbeitest seit zwei Wochen durch?", harkte Josef nach.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich kaum Zeit für dich hatte, aber ich habe sehr viel zu tun." Mick wandte sich ab und floh in sein offenes Büro.

„Ich mag wirklich, was du aus dem Apartment gemacht hast", meinte Josef und folgte ihm auf dem Fuße. Er bereitete Mick und sich mit lockeren Banalitäten auf die Konfrontation vor. Er hatte sich gewünscht, Lola, die unberechenbare, schöne Lola würde vorbeischneien und ihn ablenken, von Mick, von seinen Gefühlen, von allem eben, aber natürlich war sie nicht aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht.

„Du hast mir ja auch die Inneneinrichterin empfohlen."

Josef nickte zufrieden. „Ich habe einen guten Geschmack."

Jetzt konnte sich Mick ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und sah seinen Freund zum ersten Mal richtig an, seit der angekommen war. Er erkannte sofort, dass es ein Fehler gewesen. Stammelnd fing er an zu reden. „Wegen der Party... der Kuss... ähm."

Der ältere Vampir tat es ab. „Du musst nichts sagen. Ich brauchte Trost und du hast mich getröstet. Es war meine Schuld, ich habe dich geküsst, nicht umgekehrt", hörte Josef sich selbst sagen. Genau deswegen war er doch gekommen! Und nun stellte er sich selbst ein Bein.

Mit Scham dachte Josef daran, was er für einen Eindruck gemacht haben musste, als Mick ihn völlig aufgelöst in der Badewanne vorgefunden hatte. Im Nachhinein war ihm furchtbar peinlich gewesen. Er hatte sich bisher niemals eine derartige Blöße gegeben, nicht einmal vor seinem besten Freund.

„Nein, nein, ich... es tut mir leid. Ich wollte für dich da sein. Ich habe mich hinreißen lassen. Ich meine, ich habe noch nie einen anderen... Mann geküsst." Mick wurde rot. Es war entzückend, dass ein so alter Vampir immer noch rot werden konnte. „Oh Gott, ich bin wirklich sehr altmodisch." Er lächelte verlegen.

Josef erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ich hoffe, das steht nicht zwischen uns. Ich will meinen besten Freund nicht verlieren."

„Du hast mich nicht verloren!"

„Gut. Schön." Unschlüssig überlegte Josef einen Moment. „Dann lasse ich dich in Ruhe weiterarbeiten."

Mick fiel nichts ein, was er erwidern, also ließ er ihn gehen. Sobald Josef draußen auf der Straße bei seinem Auto angekommen war, fluchte er und biss sich auf die Zunge. Er warf einen Blick hoch zu Micks Apartment und tatsächlich stand der jüngere Vampir am Fenster. Josef winkte ‚Auf Wiedersehen' und stieg schnell in sein Auto.

Während der Fahrt zu seinem Penthouse ermahnte er sich, warum er sich aus der Affäre gezogen hatte. Mick würde ihn niemals ansehen, wie er Coraline ansah. Selbst bei den Freshies bevorzuge er ausschließlich Frauen und ließ die männlichen Freshies links liegen. Auch in der Zeit als Sanitäter im Zweiten Weltkrieg hatte er nicht die Nähe eines Kameraden gesucht. Nein, soweit Josef es wusste, war Mick zu hundert Prozent heterosexuell.

Und er hatte nicht einmal die Gelegenheit genutzt, um sich über Coraline zu beschweren.

Einen Tag später klopfte Mick an seiner Penthousetür. Josef hatte nicht mit ihm gerechnet, ließ ihn jedoch erfreut herein. Er hatte einen Möbelkatalog aufgeschlagen auf dem Unterarm. „Das einzige, wofür ich mich bisher entscheiden konnte, war das Sofa."

„Gibst du das Penthouse auf, wenn du in dein Hills House ziehst?", fragte Mick neugierig und folgte ihm zum Wohnzimmertisch, der über und über mit Katalogen zugepackt war.

„Ich habe mich noch nicht entschlossen. Aber eigentlich ist es ein Vorteil, eine Unterkunft mitten in der Innenstadt zu haben."

Gemeinsam setzten sie sich an den Tisch. Mick blätterte orientierungslos in einem Katalog.

„Weißt du, als Coraline uns einander vorgestellt hat – ich kannte sie schon aus meinen Zeiten in New York -", sinnierte Josef, „mochte ich dich gar nicht. Du warst naiv und wahrscheinlich das mieseste Vampirmaterial, das ich seit Jahrhunderten gesehen hatte. Ich hätte gewettet, dass du nicht einmal ein Jahr als Vampir schaffst."

„Ich bin immer noch ein ziemlich mieser Vampir."

„Und dazu Jazzmusiker. Mit Jazz kann und konnte ich nie etwas anfangen."

„Du wirst doch nicht sentimental auf deine alten Tage."

„Sehr witzig. Wenn du mich noch einmal alt nennst, bist du demnächst Fischfutter. Dabei bist du derjenige, der alt aussieht. Wie ein Detektiv aus einem dieser Romane, die in den Fünfzigern spielen. "

„Ich bin zufällig aus den Fünfzigern."

„Ich sage es ja, du siehst alt aus im Vergleich zu mir."

Mick neigte den Kopf leicht. Er sah Josef ernst an. „Hast du mit Coraline gesprochen? Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie in letzter Zeit sehr aufgekratzt ist. Sehr wütend."

„So?", tat Josef unschuldig. Er war auf einmal mit einem Katalog beschäftigt. Nie hatte er ein richtig schlechtes Wort über Coraline gegenüber Mick verloren. Das war nicht sein Stil.

„Sie hat sich über irgendetwas aufgeregt, was du gesagt hast, aber sie wollte nicht mit der Sprache rausrücken." Mick zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir haben uns auf der Party kurz unterhalten..." Josef zögerte, ob er ihm erzählen sollte, dass Coraline ihn einige Tage danach aufgesucht hatte.

„Hast du... hast du ihr von dem Kuss erzählt?", fragte der jüngere Vampir besorgt.

„Natürlich nicht." Josef stand auf. „Ich bin ein schlechter Gastgeber. Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

Mick sprang auf und packte ihn am Handgelenk, um ihn davon anzuhalten, in die Küche zu gehen. „Nein, ich will nichts trinken." Er zögerte. „Es war seltsam, als du mich besucht hast. Ich war verwirrt und... und du hast mir alles ausgeredet."

„Ausgeredet?"

„Josef, du warst unberührbar. Du bist der Businessmann, immer cool, selbst in den blutigsten Situationen hast du stets deine Contenance, deinen kühlen Sarkasmus bewahrt."

Josef nickte schuldig. Er löste seine Krawatte, die er trug. Er hatte einen Kloß in seinem Hals, wollte sich freimachen. „Dinge laut auszusprechen war nie Teil unserer Freundschaft."

Mick sah ihn eindringlich an. Seine Hände redeten für ihn. „Du bist mein Freund, mein Bruder, mein Sire auf eine Art. Du bist da, wenn meine Frau mich im Stich lässt. Du hast mir gezeigt, was es bedeutet, ein Vampir zu sein. Ich schulde dir alles, was ich bin." Josef wollte etwas einwenden, aber Mick ließ ihn nicht sprechen. „Als ich dich in der Badewanne mit Tränen auf den Wangen sah... Ich habe dich nie zuvor so gesehen, so verletzlich. Meine Gefühle haben sich verselbstständigt."

Josef wischte sich mit einer Hand über den Mund und murmelte etwas. „Ich dachte, ich wäre allein..." Er sprach nicht davon, allein im Badezimmer gewesen sein. Seit Herz hatte einen Satz gemacht, als Mick ihm praktisch gestanden hatte, dass er etwas für ihn fühlte.

„Du hättest etwas andeuten können. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, bis du mich geküsst hast." Der jüngere Vampir lachte nervös.

Er hatte versucht, sich alles Mögliche einzureden. Allem voran war seine Ehe mit Coraline seine beste Ausrede, jegliche aufkeimende Emotion im Keim zu ersticken. Er hatte ausgeschlossen, jemals einen Mann anziehend finden zu können. Das war nicht normal. Mick war in den Fünfzigern verankert, was aber nicht bedeutete, dass er ewig in der Konservendose seiner Zeit feststeckte. Dinge änderten sich, Menschen änderten sich. Er konnte sich in einem Mann verlieben, in Josef. Es war möglich. Nur meistens wollte und konnte sich Mick das nicht eingestehen.

„Ich hätte dich schon viel früher küssen sollen." Josef lächelte verschmitzt.

„Du hättest mit einer Umarmung oder so anfangen können...", schlug Mick vor.

„Wir hätten uns ein Freshies teilen können." Josef machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Federleicht legte seine Hände auf Micks Jackenarme.

„Und dann hättest du mich zufällig berühren können..."

Ihre Münder waren jetzt nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Josefs Blick lag auf seinen Lippen. „Ich bin verheiratet. Ich sollte nicht...", nuschelte Mick, aber es war zu spät, zu widersprechen. Josef ignorierte es und küsste ihn. Seine Zunge bewegte sich verdammt schnell zwischen Mick Lippen in seinen warmen Mund. Es hielt ihn jedoch nicht davon ab, den Kuss ebenso leidenschaftlich zu erwidern. Starke Hände packten Josefs Oberkörper, schoben über das Hemd und pressten ihn an sich.

„Ich kann verstehen, wenn sich eine Frau in dich verliebt. Du bist talentiert, intelligent, attraktiv, weise", faselte Mick atemlos, nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten.

„Weise? Jetzt machst du mich wirklich älter als ich bin."

Mick hatte ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Josef blickte ihm tief in die Augen. „Du bereust den Kuss?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Diesen oder den auf deiner Party?

„Antworte nur mit Ja oder Nein."

„Nein." Mick nahm erst jetzt Josefs Geruch war. Die Erregung, einen Hauch Parfum. Er wartete darauf, dass es wieder passierte, unfähig, etwas für oder dagegen zu tun. Mit seiner Hand berührte er Josefs Brust.

Josef sah ihn prüfend an. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass Mick es sich nicht anders überlegt hatte, doch Micks Augen glänzten begierig. Er lächelte. „Vorsichtig. Das Hemd habe mir heute erst gekauft. Es war teuer."

„Warum kaufst du dir teuere Sachen, wenn du damit rechnen musst, dass sie leicht kaputtgehen oder mit Blut besudelt werden?"

„Weil elegante Kleidung Stil und Klasse ausstrahlt."

Mit einer unglaublichen Langsamkeit knöpfte Mick sein weißes Hemd auf.

Josef seufzte. „Okay, vergiss es, ich kann mir mindestens zehn neue jeden Tag leisten." Er strich Micks Hände weg, navigierte ihn rückwärts zum Sofa und schubste ihn darauf. Die Krawatte, die schon halb geöffnet war, löste er mit einem einfachen Handgriff und schmiss sie hinter sich. Er riss sich dramatisch das Hemd vom Körper, die letzten zwei Knöpfe sprangen durch die Luft. Mick schaute ihm fasziniert dazu.

Er drückte Mick sachte zurück ins weiche Sofa. Dann platzierte Josef ein Knie zwischen Micks Beine. Mit nacktem Oberkörper beugte er sich über ihn und küsste seinen Hals. Josef lächelte in Micks Halsmulde, als er seine Hände auf seinem Körper spürte. Er registrierte Micks Erregung hart gegen sein Knie.

Der jüngere Vampir ließ sich willig entblößen. Seine blanke Brust war ein Augenschmaus. Josef sah ihm in die Augen, während er sich an dessen Hose zu schaffen machen. Nachdem er den Reißverschluss geöffnet und die Hose ein Stück heruntergezogen hatte, rutschte Josef eine Etage tiefer auf den Teppichboden.

Mich ließ alles wie auf Autopilot mit sich geschehen. Als Josefs Mund sich seinen Weg über seinen Bauch nach unten arbeitete, hielt er gebannt seinen Atem an. Er fühlte sich an, als würden sich seine Härchen am ganzen Körper elektrisch aufstellen. Mick krallte sich in die weichen Polster, als Josef schließlich sein Glied mit seinem Mund berührte. Seine Lippen umschlossen Micks Eichel.

Er schien ein Vakuum mit seinem Mundhöhle um seinen Schwanz geschaffen zu haben. Der Druck und das Auf- und Abbewegen, hoch und runter an seinem Schaft war mehr als prickelnd. Mit geschlossenen Augen und dem Kopf im Nacken genoss Mick jede Sekunde. Fast automatisch schob er seine Hüfte Josef entgegen. „Josef... Oh Gott! Du musst auf- hören… Du-" Weiter kam er nicht.

Er blickte an sich hinab. Die Aussicht war fantastisch. Josefs Lippen an seinem Penis zu sehen erschien ihm gänzlich surreal und überwältigend zugleich. Sein eigener Mund stand offen, aber er brachte keine weiteren Ton hervor. Er konnte, wollte Josef auf keinen Fall aufhalten, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er sehr bald vorbei war.

Josef gab ihm den letzten Kick, als dieser seine Kronjuwelen in die Hand nahm und sie leicht massierte. Mick kam, ohne dass er seinen Freund warnen konnte.

Josef schluckte überrascht alles herunter. Mit roten Lippen schaute er zum ihm. Mick war verklärt vom Orgasmus. Seine Hand tätschelte und strich über Josefs Haare.

„Ich... wir...", stammelte Mick, als müsste er irgendetwas erklären. Er schloss für den Augenblick seine Lider, um sich zu sammeln.

Josef lächelte glücklich. Er stand vom Boden auf und setzte sich seitlich neben Mick auf das Sofa. Seine Brust lehnte gegen Micks Schulter. Mit seinem Lippen küsste er den Bogen zwischen Hals und Schulter.

„Wir hätten das nicht tun sollen. Ich habe eine Ehefrau. Das ist falsch", sagte Mick. Er machte sich von Josef los und stand auf.

Der ältere Vampir schnaubte ungläubig. „Als ob Coraline das interessieren würde!"

„Aber mich interessiert das. Ich kann nicht. Nicht jetzt."

Josef griff seine Hand, als er merkte, dass Mick gehen wollte. „Was hast du vor?"

„Ich muss mit Coraline reden."

„Du willst mit ihr Schluss machen?"

Mick machte einen ernsten Eindruck. „Ich kann sie nicht hintergehen. Du kannst mich für blind und altmodisch halten, aber ich habe bemerkt, wie sich die Zeiten ändern. Freie Liebe, sexuelle Revolution und so weiter. Ich verzichte gerne darauf, ein Teil von Sodom und Gomorrah zu sein. Für mich ist die Ehe bindend. Ich habe Coraline ein Versprechen gegeben."

„Bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?", fragte Josef sarkastisch.

Mick schien selbst nicht zu wissen, wie er daraus kam. „Es tut mir leid, Josef."

„Technisch gesehen war die Ehe geschieden, als Coraline dich in einen Vampir verwandelt hat."

„Ich sollte gehen."

Josef biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er beobachtete, wie Mick seine Hose zumachte und sein Hemd zuknöpfte. Coraline war Micks Droge. Er kam nicht von ihr los. Josef hatte keine Chance gegen sie.

„Wenn du gehst, kommst du nicht wieder", konstatierte Josef.


	4. Chapter 4

Josef betrat die Filmhalle, die ein Lager war. Überall standen Requisiten und Scheinwerfer. Außer ihm und Mick waren drei weitere Cleaner und Guillermo anwesend. Mick hatte Guillermo bei einem seiner Fälle kennen gelernt und bezog neuerdings sein Blut von ihm. Josef nickte ihm zu.

Sechs Wochen waren seit dem Kuss über den Badewannenrand vergangen. Sechs lange Wochen, in denen Josef gehofft und aufgegeben hatte.

Er verstand, dass Mick mit Coraline abschließen musste. Es gab keinen anderen Weg, doch nicht auf diese Weise. Mick musste sich selbst bestrafen. Am liebsten hätte Josef ihn wachgeschüttelt, wie idiotisch es war, das Vampirtribunal das Urteil fällen zu lassen. Die Cleaner waren für ihre Perfektion und Unnachsichtigkeit bekannt.

Mick saß auf einer plateauähnlichen Erhöhung auf seinem Stuhl. Er war komplett in schwarz gekleidet und sah Josef mit versteinerter Miene an. Manschetten lagen um seine Handgelenke und seinen Hals. Sie waren durch Ketten miteinander verbunden und fesselten ihn an den Stuhl.

Josef trat zu einem der Cleaner. „Wie stehen seine Chance?", fragte er leise.

„Er hat sich schuldig bekannt", antwortete sie.

„Da hätte er sich gleich einen Scheinwerfer auf den Kopf fallen lassen können", erwiderte Josef. Ein Schuldeingeständnis war so gut wie ein Todesurteil. Er konnte sich sicher sein, dass Mick ihn hörte. Beide ließen sich gegenseitig nicht aus den Augen.

Als die vorsitzende Vampirfrau die Verhandlung mit lauter Stimme eröffnete, war es wie ein Peitschenschlag, der durch die hohe Halle knallte. Ihre Lackbekleidung unterstützte die unerbittliche Haltung einer strengen Domina.

„Wir urteilen heute über Mick St. John. Er hat gestanden, seine Ehefrau Coraline St. John getötet zu haben. Wiederhole bitte, was du mir gesagt hast, für alle Anwesenden." Sie hatte sich an den Angeklagten gewandt.

„Coraline hatte ein Mädchen entführt. Es war nicht schwer, ihre Spuren zu lesen, die sie absichtlich hinterlassen hatte, um sie zu finden. Zuerst fand ich Beth, das Mädchen, als Coraline auftauchte", begann Mick die Nacht mit ruhiger Stimme Revue passieren zu lassen. Am Anfang hatte er der Cleaner in die Augen gesehen, jetzt starrte er auf den Boden und fuhr mit Verzögerung fort.

„Wir stritten uns. Der Kerzenständer fiel um. Das Feuer ging rasend schnell auf die bodenlange Gardine über. Ich griff mir das Mädchen und brachte sie nach draußen. Von dort konnte ich Coraline am Fenster sehen. Dann schlugen Flammen hoch und sie war verschwunden." Mick blickte auf in das versammelte Publikum. „Ich habe sie umgebracht, ich habe zugelassen, dass sie in dem Feuer stirbt."

„Das ist doch Schwachsinn", protestierte Josef lautstark.

Alle Augen lagen für einige Sekunden auf ihm. Doch die oberste Cleaner ignorierte ihn großzügig und widmete sich schnell wieder Mick. „Wer hat den Kerzenständer umgestoßen?"

Der junge Vampir runzelte überrascht die Augen. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Wolltest du Coraline töten?"

Mick machte den Mund auf. „Ich... ich wollte sie töten."

„Was redest du da?", fuhr Josef dazwischen.

„Es ist die Wahrheit!" Micks Ketten schepperten gegeneinander, als er seine Hände hochriss. „Ich wollte raus. Schon lange. Coraline ist... war meine Ehefrau, aber sie hat gelebt, als wäre sie ungebunden. Ich bin nicht blind, ich konnte nicht einfach weiter machen wie eh und je und trotzdem war sie wie ein Magnet, von dem bei jedem Fluchversuch magisch angezogen wurde. Ich wollte, dass sie verschwindet und mich frei gibt. Ich wollte, dass sie verschwindet... dass sie tot ist."

„Aber du hast sie nicht umgebracht, Mick." Josef wollte zu ihm, aber die Domina hielt ihn zurück.

Nachdem Mick sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, sagte er: „Mord ist eine Sünde. Ich bin Schuld an Coralines Tod. Ich bin ein Monster."

„Mick, verdammt!" Josef raufte sie die Haare.

„Ich bin ein Monster und dafür muss ich bezahlen."

Josef seufzte theatralisch laut. „Wie lange willst du so durch die Welt laufen?" Er hatte den Arm der Vampirfrau weggedrückt und war vorgestürzt. Die Cleaner folgte ihm auf dem Fuß. „Wir haben die Ewigkeit", wisperte Josef zu Mick, „Eines Tages musst du aufhören, zu hassen, was du bist."

Die Vampirfrau wollte ihn entfernen, doch Josef befreite sich von ihr. Er wandte sich an alle. „Ich habe gesehen, wie er von einem naiven Zögling zu einem sorglosen Vampir wurde. Aber er hat abermals wie eine Schlange seine Haut abgestreift und das Monster, der er von Anfang an in sich gesehen hat, in eine Ecke verband. Er ist ein Privatdetektiv geworden, um den Menschen zu helfen. Mick hat hohe moralische Vorstellungen und einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Richtig und Falsch. Er ist besser als wir alle zusammen. Dass Coraline gestorben ist, war ein gottverdammter Unfall."

„Für die Missachtung des Tribunals müssen Sie, Mr. Kostan, ein halbes Jahr lang Cleanerdienst leisten." Mit die Worten zerrte die Verhandlungsführende Josef von dem Plateau. Dieser ließ sich wiederum widerstandslos wegbewegen. Zumindest war sie nicht so unmenschlich wie gedacht gewesen und hatte ihn aussprechen lassen. Wenn sie Mick nicht zum Tode verurteilten, war es die Sache wert gewesen.

„Nun, da wir wirklich alles gehört haben", sie sah Josef strafend an, „kommen wir mit Sicherheit zu einem eindeutigen Urteil." Sie tauschte Blicke mit den beiden anderen Frau, die kaum merklich nickten. „Ich spreche Mick St. John frei. Coralines Tod war ein Unfall. Du kannst gehen." Sie hatte sich zu Mick gedreht.

Die beiden anderen Cleaner kamen zu ihm und lösten seine Fesseln.

Mick rieb sich seine Handgelenk. Der Silberanteil in den Manschetten hatte ihn geschwächt. Mit Erleichterung ging er auf seine beiden Freunde zu. Er fühlte sich nicht nach einem Freudensprung, Coralines Tod würde noch eine ganze Weile auf seinen Schultern lasten.

Guillermo klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Er grinste. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mann! Wir sollten feiern, dass du dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen bist. Bei den Frauen konnte es aber auch sein, dass dir ein Tod durch auspeitschen bevorgestanden hätte."

„Mir ist nicht nach Feiern zumute", entschuldigte sich Mick. Sie schüttelten sich die Händen und verabschiedeten sich. Guillermo sagte zu Josef noch, dass sie sich alle mal auf ein Bier treffen sollten, ehe er verschwand.

Josef unterhielt sich mit der Cleaner, danach gingen auch er und Mick, um sich allein auszusprechen.

„Ich dachte, in deinen Augen wäre ich ein bejammernswerter Vampir." Mick lächelte matt und sah zu seinem Beifahrer. Sie waren auf dem Weg zu Micks Appartement House. „Wie oft hast du mir die ‚Ich hab's dir ja gesagt-Rede' schon gehalten? Du kannst im Tribunal nicht einfach mit Bewunderung meiner Person ankommen."

„Ich fand deine Haare schon immer toll."

„Du hast mich wegen meiner Haare verteidigt?"

„Auch weil du so hilflos aussahst, musste ich dich einfach retten. Außerdem brauche ich dich lebend. Eines Tages wirst du nämlich zu mir kommen und sagen: Paul, - ich werde mich im nächsten Leben so nennen und ich glaube nicht, dass es mit dir diese Leben noch etwas wird – Paul, wirst du sagen, du hattest recht. Ich war ein Idiot. Du hattest so was von recht. Mit allem", gab Josef gutgelaunt zum Besten.

„Du hast deine Hoffnung also nicht ganz aufgegeben..." Mick grinste. Er fuhr in die Parkbucht. Gemeinsam ging sie ins Gebäude und fuhren mit dem Fahrstuhl nach oben.

„Eines Tages... eines Tages...", sinnierte Josef belustigt, bevor er ernst wurde. „Du hast dich geändert, Mick." Er wusste nicht mehr, was er noch sagen sollte. Coralines Tod war zu frisch, jedes Wort über sie wäre ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein. Plötzlich war der Fahrstuhl viel zu klein. Er war froh, als sich die Türen öffneten und sie über den Flur zu Micks Tür gingen.

„Ich habe mir schon so oft gewünscht, mehr wie du zu sein, locker zu lassen... Und gleichzeitig fürchte ich, dass Monster in mir von der Leine zu lassen und es genießen, zu töten", gab Mick zu.

Er steuerte direkt auf den Kühlschrank zu, um Josef Blut anzubieten. Mit einem Kopfzeichen deutete auf den Kühlschrank. Josef bestätigte ebenso wortlos. Er setzte sich in den Ledersessel und legte die Arme auf den Lehnen ab.

„Ich hätte vermutlich den gleichen Fehler wie Coraline gemacht."

Mick kam mit zwei Gläsern Blut zu ihm. „Was meinst du?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Hätte ich dich schon damals gut gekannt, hätte ich dich auch in einem Vampir verwandelt." Josef war schon immer der Meinung gewesen, Beziehungen zwischen Menschen und Vampiren konnten nicht funktionieren. Er nippte nur wenig hungrig an seinem Glas und stellte es ab.

„Ich bin froh, dass du lebst." Josef stand auf. Blieb nur noch, ihm eine gute Nacht zu wünschen.

„Was hast du morgen oder übermorgen vor?", fragte Mick, der ebenfalls stand. Sie gingen zur Tür. „Ich will dich wiedersehen."

Josef lächelte. „Hat man das in den Fünfzigern so gemacht?"

„Ja. Und man hat einen ‚Gute Nacht'-Kuss gegeben." Mick kam ihm entgegen. Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite, öffnete den Mund und schloss seinen Lippen über Josefs.

~ Ende


End file.
